La Venganza de Krang (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda parte de esta historia! Como si no fuera poco con la amenaza de Krang, las Tortugas también deben de vérselas con el retorno de otro viejo enemigo del pasado, que vuelve para vengarse. ¡Un renovado Destructor ha jurado no parar hasta matarlos a todos!


**LA VENGANZA DE KRANG**

**Parte Dos **

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

* * *

**1**

**En algún lugar de la Dimensión X… **

La inmensa estructura del Tecnodromo yacía en medio de un valle rocoso de un planeta desolado cuyas características climáticas y geológicas eran muy similares a Marte. Se trataba de una esfera metálica fabricada con placas de hierro y titanio reforzado, con un círculo con forma de ojo colocado en su cima. Esta bizarra mezcla entre tanque de batalla de avanzada tecnología y fortaleza andante había conocido tiempos mejores en el pasado; ahora se encontraba en un estado de abandono deplorable y calamitoso, y eso se hacía evidente incluso para los tres ocupantes de la pequeña nave espacial que había descendido a su lado.

En silencio, Krang, Caparazón de Hierro y Kanus penetraron en su interior por una rampa de acceso. Atravesaron pasillos metálicos llenos de polvo, suciedad y escombros, y mientras avanzaban cada vez más en dirección a sus entrañas, el rosado y viscoso cerebro Utrom evaluaba con la vista los daños, maldiciendo a sus enemigos y al propio Destructor por lo ocurrido allí en su vieja guarida móvil.

Finalmente, el trio llegó a la Sala de Control, donde chequearon –entre otras cosas– la fuente de poder y operatividad del Tecnodromo. Con ira y frustración, Krang comprobó que el sitio apenas manejaba un porcentaje muy bajo de la energía requerida para funcionar a pleno y correctamente, lo que disminuía sus chances de hacerlo avanzar y sacarlo de aquel planeta rocoso donde yacía.

-Este sitio está hecho polvo – masculló Kanus, dándole una patada a una plancha de metal caída en el piso – Dudo mucho que actualmente sirva para algo que no sea albergar alimañas del desierto.

-Concuerdo con él – dijo Caparazón de Hierro – No creo que haya algo aquí que te sirva, Krang.

-Por el contrario… Pese a todo, hay guardada aquí tecnología que aún puede serme útil – señaló a una puerta blindada – Allí. Ábrela.

La tortuga presionó un botón. La puerta se deslizó solo hasta la mitad. Ayudado por Kanus, entre los dos consiguieron abrirla del todo y accedieron a un laboratorio inmenso, lleno de telarañas.

Allí, sobre ciertos pedestales, se alzaban una serie de androides en distintas clases de proceso de fabricación. Eran unidades cibernéticas similares a la que Krang utilizaba como cuerpo en el pasado. El trio las revisó todas hasta que dieron con una en especial cuyo aspecto se veía claramente amenazador: carente de recubrimiento corporal –salvo en la cabeza– aquel cuerpo robótico parecía un modelo más avanzado al usado habitualmente por el Utrom. Entre todas las diferencias más notables con sus antecesores, estaba que el cubículo donde se alojaba el "piloto" se hallaba en el pecho, no en la panza.

-Sí… Este servirá – Krang agitó sus tentáculos, ansioso – Colócame en la cabina – ordenó. Caparazón obedeció y lo depositó allí. Acomodándose en su sitio, el Utrom activó sus circuitos y comprobó con enorme satisfacción de que tanto las baterías internas como el sistema de armamento estaban en óptimas condiciones. Le bastó presionar algunas palancas y oprimir varios botones para hacer echar a andar ese cuerpo.

Krang bajó del pedestal con él, haciéndole flexionar de paso las articulaciones. Los servomotores de brazos y piernas protestaron un poco, pero luego todo el conjunto se movió con agilidad.

Riéndose con manifiesta malevolencia, Krang tomó una pesada barra de hierro del suelo y la doblo con una facilidad pasmosa. Kanus y Caparazón de Hierro retrocedieron, amedrentados. Si quería, ahora el villano podía matarlos a ambos sin mucho esfuerzo…

Pero lo cierto era que el Utrom tenía otros planes. Con su nuevo cuerpo robot funcional, se encaminó hacia la Sala del Portal dimensional, con una sola idea en mente: _¡Venganza! _

* * *

**2 **

**La Tierra. Nueva York. **

**Debajo de Manhattan. **

Oroku Saki sabía que aquellas malditas tortugas vendrían por él. Tarde o temprano, la noticia de su regreso a Nueva York iba a ser conocida por aquellos cuatro malditos reptiles y entonces, irían tras él con la intención de ponerlo tras las rejas.

Que lo intentaran. _¡Esta vez, las cosas iban a ser distintas! _

Saki había aprovechado su tiempo de ausencia sobre suelo norteamericano para entrenar y mejorar sus técnicas ninja. Viajó a Japón y contactó con su viejo _Sensei_ dentro del Clan del Pie original. Si bien, su maestro estaba fastidiado por los constantes fallos que había tenido al que consideraba su mejor discípulo y agente en la tarea encomendada por los superiores del Clan de controlar al mundo, Saki consiguió liberarse de algún posible castigo al achacar todos sus males y errores a la "influencia alienígena" de su socio, Krang. La maniobra le sirvió y los jefazos del Clan se la tragaron; estuvieron de acuerdo con él de que la intervención del cerebro de la Dimensión X trajo, a la larga, más problemas que beneficios a sus objetivos particulares…

Y es que el Clan del Pie también perseguía la dominación mundial, por lo que instaron a Saki a entrenar con más ahínco en sus nuevas técnicas de combate y a reformular la imagen del Destructor.

-Eres la cara visible de nuestra organización – le recordó su viejo _Sensei_, con severidad - ¡No puedes deshonrarnos más! ¡No toleraremos otro fallo de tu parte!

-Maestro, le prometo que de ahora en más, las cosas van a cambiar…

-Más te vale… ¡Ya que tu vida depende de ello! ¡No más errores!

-Sí, _Sensei_.

-Y ahora… ¡Ponte a entrenar!

Saki obedeció y en los meses siguientes se preparó con todo. Cuando estuvo listo, volvió a suelo americano absolutamente distinto de cuando se fue.

Se había vuelto más templado, calculador y sobre todo, despiadado.

Estaba preparado para luchar contra las Tortugas otra vez… pero en esta ocasión, iba a vencerlas.

_¡En esta oportunidad, él ganaría! _

* * *

**3 **

Mientras Saki se preparaba para su inminente nuevo enfrentamiento contra las Tortugas, los cuatro guerreros quelonios se encontraban justo en ese momento tras su búsqueda. Gracias a la información que su amiga periodista April O'Neil les había pasado, nuestros héroes se enteraron del regreso de su peor enemigo al país y –con la aprobación del maestro Splinter– iban tras él, atravesando los enormes túneles del sistema de alcantarillas neoyorkino.

-A juzgar por el rumbo que tomamos, diría que estamos cerca de la nueva guarida del viejo cabeza de lata – Raphael señaló varios residuos sospechosos flotando por el agua cloacal – ¿Qué eso no son barriles de Mutageno?

-En efecto, lo son – Donatello empujó uno de aquellos enormes tarros con la punta de su Bo – Parecen vacíos – dijo, al cabo de un momento – Pero lo mejor será que no toquemos nada. Podrían contener residuos…

-Parece que a nuestro "amigo" Destructor le gusta juntar basura delatora – Michaelangelo sonrió – No ha cambiado en nada. Sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre.

-Yo no subestimaría a nuestro enemigo, Mike – Leonardo le puso una mano sobre el hombro a su hermano y lo miró, serio, mientras sostenía su Katana – Todo esto bien podría ser una puesta en escena intencional…

-¿Qué, como una trampa, dices?

-Exacto.

-Vamos, Leo… _¡Estamos hablando del Destructor!_ – Mike enarcó una ceja – ¿Te acuerdas de él, verdad? ¡Ese payaso ya no asusta a nadie! ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos derrotado?

-El maestro Splinter estaría de acuerdo conmigo – insistió Leonardo – Nunca se debe subestimar a un oponente.

-¡Oh, vamos!

-En todo caso, Leo tiene razón – lo apoyó Raphael, con sus cuchillos Sai preparados – Estamos muy cerca de dar con él, ya sea una trampa o no. Propongo que pongamos en práctica el arte de la invisibilidad ninja y avancemos.

-Es un buen plan – Leonardo se puso a la cabeza del grupo – Muy bien. Adelante… y en silencio.

Luego de atravesar un par de sombríos túneles, las Tortugas llegaron a una enorme cámara subterránea construida para emular a un antiguo templo japonés. Siempre moviéndose en silencio, penetraron en su interior y vieron varias cosas que les llamaron poderosamente la atención…

Aparte de las pinturas, el mobiliario y demás parafernalia sacada directamente de un grabado del Japón medieval, en el centro de la cámara hallaron una estatua vestida con el antiguo uniforme del Destructor. Estaba colocada en un improvisado altar lleno de velas encendidas y una bandera con el emblema del Clan del Pie colgado en la pared detrás de ella.

Aquel descubrimiento resultó muy inquietante incluso para los cuatro justicieros con caparazón, quienes a estas alturas de sus vidas, creían haberlo visto casi todo.

-¿Y esto qué es? – preguntó Michaelangelo, señalando a la estatua – ¿La iglesia de Destructor? ¿Ahora se rinde culto a sí mismo? – silbó – Ese payaso sí que está chiflado.

-Lo que se honra aquí, es el pasado – respondió la voz de Oroku Saki, surgiendo de las sombras. Las Tortugas se volvieron, listas para la pelea y se sorprendieron al ver a su viejo enemigo con un nuevo uniforme… un traje parecido al anterior pero más moderno, y sin capa – Supongo que el viejo Splinter debe habérselos enseñado. Es una norma bien conocida: _quien no tiene en cuenta su pasado, está condenado a repetir sus antiguos errores una y otra vez_ – señalo a la estatua – Eso es lo que fui durante todos estos años para ustedes… un bufón, un idiota descuidado, rodeado de incompetentes – se acercó a las Tortugas, despacio. Las cuatro lo rodearon, atentas – Bebop, Rocksteady, Baxter Stockman… incluso, Krang. Ese fue mi pasado. Ya no más – hizo una pausa y los miro, uno a uno – He cambiado. Me he vuelto más poderoso y despiadado, y ahora veo cuál es mi destino…

Atacó sin previo aviso. Le lanzó una patada al más cercano, Donatello, quien cayó para atrás, sobre su caparazón.

-¡Donnie! – gritó Mike.

-¡Sus muertes solo serán el principio! – dijo Destructor, volviéndose veloz hacia el resto – ¡Luego, cuando Hamato Yoshi tampoco exista, nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino!

-¡Sigue soñando, demente! – Leonardo lo atacó con su Katana. Saki esquivó ágilmente su mandoble y lo atajó con las cuchillas de su mano izquierda – ¡Después de esta pelea, tu único destino será la cárcel!

-Niños… Todavía son como niños – Destructor le propinó una brutal patada, como ya hiciera con Donatello. Leo salió disparado por el aire – ¿Es que acaso no lo entienden? _¡Voy a matarlos!_ ¡El tiempo del juego y la diversión han terminado! ¡Van a morir hoy mismo y por mi mano!

Michaelangelo y Raphael eran los siguientes. Ambos hermanos atacaron a dúo… y a dúo terminaron por el suelo, ampliamente superados por su enemigo.

-Llegó la hora – Saki hizo una serie de movimientos ninja con las manos, poniéndose en posición – _¡Hora de morir!_

Se produjo un violento destello de luz. Destructor y las Tortugas cerraron los ojos, deslumbrados. Cuando pudieron abrirlos de nuevo, tres figuras se habían materializado en mitad de la sala, deteniendo la pelea.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir este combate? – rugió Destructor, furioso. La figura más alta de las tres se adelantó, acercándose. Al observar en dirección de su pecho, vio a una criatura rosada, viscosa y provista de tentáculos, similar a un cerebro. Ahí fue cuando lo reconoció de inmediato – ¡Krang! _¿Qué haces aquí?_

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Saki – Krang sonrió, siniestro – Veo que estás bastante ocupado. Déjame darte una mano…

Dicho lo cual, extendió un brazo de su cuerpo robótico y lo transformó en un cañón de energía. Y disparó…

**FIN DE LA PARTE DOS**

**CONTINUARA… **

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR **

Algunas cosas merecen cierta explicación…

El Tecnodromo se encontraba abandonado y en ruinas en otro planeta dentro de la Dimensión X ya en el crepúsculo de la serie de TV de los 90's. Lo único que yo he hecho para este relato, fue cambiar el planeta en el que estaba por aquel que salió por la –creo y si la memoria no me falla– Segunda Temporada, aquel mundo rojo muy similar a Marte donde solíamos ver estacionada a la imponente fortaleza de Krang.

El cuerpo robot que Krang consigue en el Tecnodromo, es un modelo avanzado y en versión guerrera de su clásico otro cuerpo. Es igual al cuerpo que el personaje utiliza en la serie de comics publicada por IDW. Si son lectores habituales de esa serie, les sugiero que consulten el Volumen 05, durante el arco argumental _"Krang War"_ para más referencias visuales.

En cuanto a Destructor (Shredder) he decidido hacer una amalgama de la encarnación del personaje de la serie de TV de los 90's con el de los antiguos comics de Eastman y Laird, más cosas tomadas de la serie del 2003. Seamos sinceros: _como bien dice Michaelangelo, el Destructor de la serie de los ochenta y noventa daba más risa que miedo_. Era un villano al que las Tortugas prácticamente derrotaban a diario y hasta ridiculizaban. Aquí las cosas han cambiado y ahora tenemos un Oroku Saki más serio, mejor entrenado y despiadado… junto con un vistazo al Clan del Pie original, que ha estado mejor retratado en la serie de 2003 que en la de los 90's. Lo único que puedo recordar del Clan de la serie clásica de las Tortugas era que los únicos miembros –dejando a Destructor de lado– eran todos robots (¡!). Aquí he restablecido una encarnación similar a la de los comics de Eastman y Laird, pero dándole a los del Pie ambiciones más grandes… de pasar a controlar el bajo mundo criminal en occidente, a perseguir la dominación mundial.

Un último dato sobre Destructor, antes de despedirme de ustedes –inevitablemente nos veremos en la Parte Tres de esta historia, donde espero concluirla–. **El nuevo traje que el personaje utiliza en este relato es el mismo que usa en los comics de IDW**. No he usado el traje de la serie de 2003 porque ya lo había hecho en un viejísimo fanfic y me apetecía variar. En todo caso, el nuevo uniforme de Destructor marca también el nuevo rumbo serio que el personaje ha decidido tomar a partir de este momento.

Sin más, y deseando que la historia les guste como va marchando, me despido de ustedes por el momento.

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

_Argentina. Febrero de 2019. _


End file.
